This invention relates generally to nuclear radiation dosimetry, and more particularly to a radiochromic leuko dye dosimeter constructed and arranged to measure absorbed radiation doses, such as gamma rays, X-rays and fast neutrons, in real time; viz., as the dose is being delivered.
The dosimeter of the present invention comprises, essentially, a plastic tube having a reflective surface closing one end thereof and a transparent plug closing the opposite end thereof. A transversely extending transparent partition is mounted within the tube dividing the tube into a pair of chambers, the chamber between one side of the partition and the reflective surface containing a radiochromic dye which is sensitive to ionizing radiation. The other chamber, between the opposite side of the partition and the transparent plug contains a clear pure solvent invulnerable to radiation. Light enters the tube through the transparent end thereof and is reflected back and exits through the transparent end, whereby the intensity of the exiting light is measured to determine radiation induced absorption of the leuko dye.
The dosimeter of the present invention can be used to measure doses remotely, as the dose is being delivered, and thus is readily adaptable for use in medicine during radiation therapy, nuclear radiation research, monitoring of nuclear radiation and radiation safety.